Solo una palabra
by Bleu Nefeli
Summary: Quizás de haberlo dicho nada de aquello hubiese pasado, pero no lo hizo. [Para el concurso de Halloween de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español].


Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Relato extremadamente corto.

[…] Saltos en el tiempo.

Ambientada- Namekusei

Tema: Vampiros.

.

.

.

 **Solo una palabra.**

 **.**

 **.**

De haber hecho caso a mi madre , estoy seguro que la situación no fuera esta. Quizás estaría en la biblioteca con Cervantes o Nietzsche o entrenando con mi padre y el señor Piccolo en aquellas islas rocosas que la sociedad ha abandonado por no poder lucrar económicamente y no sentando en medio de la nada buscando como solucionar el lío que cree .

— La encontraremos — Me alienta Krilin, aunque la duda permanente en sus ojos me dicta lo contrario, agradezco su apoyo — No pierdas la esperanza

— Gracias

Recuperados emprendemos nuevamente nuestro camino por aquel desolado planeta que una vez fue el verdoso Namekusei.

— Debí obedecerla

La culpa me invade de pies a cabeza. Siempre mamá me dice que debo decir **NO** cuando no quiera hacer algo aún así la negación vaya dirigida a una persona importante en mi vida .

— ¡ _Quiero ir! — exigió dando una patada contra el césped — Ese lugar representa una parte de tu vida_ _— No creo que sea buena idea, mejor te enseño a canalizar tu energía en las manos — intenté convencerla pero era Videl y a ella es difícil hacerla cambiar de idea ._ _— ¡No!_

Al día siguiente le rogué a Bulma por una nave espacial diciendo que quería conocer su funcionamiento, mi mentira resultó convincente y me obsequió una de las más nuevas de la compañía. Tardamos tres días en empacar y ultimar detalles. En una salida cuando fui de compras por provisiones Krilin sospechando de mi comportamiento me siguió, descubrió y amenazó con decirle la verdad a mi madre y a Bulma. Fue entonces que un tercer tripulante se unió a la aventura.

— Ojalá hubiese sido el campamento de primeros auxilio — murmura Krilin y no dudo en darle toda la razón.

Observo el cielo que en sus ayeres era acuoso y ahora es gris, como si una nube de humo decidió instalarse allí.

— No puedo creer que no sintieramos cuando se levantó

Aterrizamos ayer en la tarde o eso calculé por medio de mi reloj, el cansancio nos venció a los tres y decidimos posponer la excursión para el día siguiente - hoy - . Cuando me desperté y busque a Videl velando por su seguridad, descubrí que no estaba en su camarote. La llamé hasta el punto de gritar, por lo cual desperté a Krilin. Revisamos los alrededores. Ni rastro de Videl, fue entonces que descubrimos desconcertados que todo el planeta estaba desértico, en ruinas como si alguien hubiera decidido lanzar una bomba con tal de acabar con la vida del Namekusei que yo conocía. Lo logró por completo.

— No siento su energía

Eso me aterraba.

Decidimos volar una vez que la desesperación nos invade, siempre procuro mantener la calma ante cualquier situación pero esto ya es demasiado. Gritamos su nombre con esperanza, deseosos de encontrar una pista que indique que es lo que sucedió.

— ¿Oyes eso? —descendemos y nos ocultamos detrás de unas rocas.

— ¿Cánticos? — digo sorprendido .

Al centro de unas colinas unas personas se encontraban sentados en círculo entonando una melodía mientras que al rededor de ellos otros bailaban.

Era relajante como sus voces en armonía animaban a mover el cuerpo. Sentí como si acabaran de darme un masaje luego de una dura batalla. Observé a Krilin balancearse y disfrutar de aquel sonido. Bajé la mirada a mis rodillas solo para descubrir el involuntario movimiento de mis hombros, igual que Krilin. Asustado por los automáticos movimientos sacudí mi cabeza retornando a la normalidad, empujé a mi amigo hasta que se salió del camino a la relajación involuntaria.

— ¿Qué es eso Gohan?

— No tengo idea pero te aseguro que no es nada bueno

— Intenta envolverte con tu ki, tal vez funcione — Me dice.

Así lo hice. Los cánticos pronto comenzaron a subir de tono. Una voz entre ellos resaltaba por su color, parecía una extraña combinación de un chillido y un grito. Ésta voz cada vez iba subiendo el volumen, sentí mi piel erizarse, las piernas me daban cosquillas por bailar. Deseaba levantarme e ir con ellos, tomar de la mano a uno y crear una danza en perfecta sincronía.

—¡Es ella!— gritó por lo bajo— en las piernas de ese encapuchado negro y azul ¡Es Videl!

Suficiente razón para abandonar el deseo de bailar.

— ¡Vengan amigos míos, acercaos! — gritó un hombre de voz grave —¡Ustedes dos, detrás de esas rocas, venga ya!

—Ocultamos nuestro ki, quiero decir envolvernos de energía no hace que nos revelemos — dice Krilin apretando los dientes — No puedo sentir el de ellos

—¡Cierto!— reconocí su observación— si te concentras sólo sentirás el mío

Aquel sujeto dio media vuelta, alzó la cabeza y nos miró fijamente a los ojos. No puedo explicar el terror que me envolvió, sus ojos brillando bajo la sombra de su capucha atravesaban mi alma, puedo asegurar que él sabía todo de mi con solo verme. Sonrió con malicia. Vegeta no le llega ni a la suela del zapato ante esa mueca infernal.

Y él lo sabía.

Desvíe la mirada avergonzado de mi mismo. Sentía que de un momento a otro él diría uno de mis mayores secretos.

—Vengan a mí

—No hay otra forma— susurró Krilin tan impresionado cómo yo. — si queremos a Videl...

—No, no la hay — nos dijo, sonriendo más ampliamente. Si antes su sonrisa era horrenda, ésta la superaba. . — Por última vez, acercaos

— Gohan

—Vamos Krilin

De un salto quedamos a dos metro y medio de aquel ser. Él extendió sus brazos como bienvenida, como si esperara a que nosotros correspondieramos a ese gesto. Mostrando mi rechazo opté por cruzar los brazos. Krilin se limitó a tensar sus músculos con tal de no seguir temblando.

—Venimos por Videl — digo sin rodeos —Si me permite...

—¿Nos acompañan?, Sí, claro que sí. Estamos celebrando nuestro cumpleaños, su bella amiga aceptó gustosa y no, no la hay

Muchas preguntas me invaden y ninguna respuesta coherente logró concebir. Krilin y yo buscamos sentarnos cerca de aquel encapuchado. En todo el tiempo sigue acariciando el cabello de Videl, de vez en cuando masajea su frente.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?— todos han tomado asiento a nuestro alrededor, la música se ha ido.

—Familia de la noche — me dice hasta lo que ahora no había visto: un niño — todos somos familia

—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?— le cuestiona Krilin —¿Te encuentras bien?

Aquel infante se limitó a sonreír. Esto ya es demasiado, no obtendré ninguna respuesta y si debo luchar contra estás personas tendré que hacerlo sin miramientos. Videl es parte de mi, no puedo perderla ni seguir exponiendola al peligro.

—Debemos irnos Krilin, he sido paciente con todo esto

—Te sigo

—Señor... agradecemos su invitación pero debemos marcharnos. Si me disculpa nos vamos — reverencio, me dispongo a tomar en brazos a Videl cuando aquel sujeto golpea mis brazos con un bastón.

—¿Venís por nuestra futura señora? — soltó una risa — ¿Quién osa atreverse a semejante atrocidad? Mírate, no eres ni una ni otra bajeza. Eres la mitad de dos seres que se dejan guiar por sus bajos instintos. Un patético humano y un bruto saiyan, y ese enano ¡Ahg!

—Disculpe señor, ella es nuestra amiga — comienzo a elevar gradualmente mi ki— he sido amable con ustedes

—¿Amable? ¡Ja! No confundas las cosas muchacho, ustedes dos han sido los afortunados de nuestra amabilidad. Mira que venir a nuestro nuevo punto de encuentro e interrumpir las celebraciones correspondientes no es educado que digamos — a medida que habla se va despojando de la capucha. Su cuerpo es esbelto, su piel grisácea y sus ojos carmín. No hay duda alguna: son vampiros. Ya lo sospechaba más no quería admitirlo. Mi posibilidad de venderlos es casi nula— veo tu inteligencia, admiro tu prudencia pero no eres nada contra mi, contra nosotros

—Gohan

Todos eran iguales a él.

—¿Qué sucedió con los habitantes de éste planeta?

—Su carne era deliciosa — se relamió los labios — tenía un afrodisíaco sabor, suave textura y sus órganos internos eran jugosos ¡Oh que excitado me encuentro! Es una pena que se hayan acabado... Si, incluso unos huevos que guardaban celosamente — suspiró con tristeza — una pena. Pero en fin, ellos estorbaban, necesitábamos comida y la naturaleza hizo lo suyo

Medio movimiento y todos saltarán sobre mi. Poco sé de sus poderes, velocidad, agilidad, estrategas y la peculiaridad de dominarte por completo. Los objetos religiosos no son más que eso, objetos. Inútiles e inservibles.

—Pero sus cabezas y corazones no ¡Hug! Le dieron indigestión a una de mis bellas concubinas— señaló a su izquierda.

Ahí se hallaban los demás niños jugando con las cabezas de varios namekianos, introduciendo sus manos y sacándolos por la boca. Usando sus dedos como tenazas sacando sus ojos, chupando la escasa sangre fresca. Disfrutando como si fuera una delicia.

—¡Malditos!— gritó Krilin. Lo había olvidado por completo—¡Cómo se atre...!

—¡Silencio aberración!

Aproveché su distracción y me lancé con puño en alto, mi golpe impactó contra su mejilla pero no pasó de ahí. Me alejé y volví atacar con una serie de puñetazos. Nadie hacía nada, ni él.

—Tranquilo— detuvo mi brazo con seriedad— no eres el único

Colocó su mano en mi estómago. Suficiente para lanzarme contra unas rocas. Me aturdí, ya no sabía que podía hacer. Krilin y Videl se hallaban en este lío por mi incapacidad de negación, por la desobediencia hacia mi madre.

No sabía que hacer, mis poderes no son efectivos con ellos. Me superan en número, me superan en poder.

Una loca idea me cruza la mente, quizás pueda hacer una sola cosa para salvarnos.

—No puedes con nosotros— me sonríe. Sus demás compañeros continúan en sus labores sin reparar en mi. Krilin se encuentra desmayado — mucho grita

—¿Qué quieres a cambio de dejarnos ir?

—Vienes a exigir mucho, sin embargo puedo darles permiso de marcharse si tú, defecto del universo me das lo que quiera sin cuestionar cuando yo así lo pida

—No incluyas a Videl ni a Krilin

—Descuida, él es un idiota y ella ya ha sido ensuciada

—Dime

Un cambio, ¿Qué mejor oferta para un ser de las tinieblas?

—Aún no, toma a tus amigos y vete. Joven Gohan, nos volveremos a ver

Cauteloso tomé a Videl y a Krilin. Volé sin mirar atrás aunque podía sentir la sonrisa maligna sobre mi cuello. Abandoné aquel planeta con el mismo desamor que la vez anterior, con otro mal recuerdo.

[…]

Debiste obedecer

 _Tilin-tilin hay alguien aquí_

 _Tilin-tilon él viene por ti_

 _Tilin-tilun con él te llevó_

 _Tulun-tulun Pan ya se marchó_

Repetía una y otra vez en mi mente. Desde aquel fatídico día no puedo evitar recordar esa maliciosa voz entonando esas palabras.

Recuerdo que de niña un señor muy atractivo me visitaba en las noches. No me asustaba, él era bueno conmigo. Me traía dulces y me contaba cuentos de la edad media, eran mis favoritos. Crecí con sus diarias visitas nocturnas, nunca faltaba, me sentía feliz a su lado.

Recuerdo que me contó un secreto: era un vampiro. Siempre creí que los vampiros eran muy diferente a como contaban en las películas o cuentos infantiles. Que no hacían esas grandes masacres, que eran horrendos y demás tonterías creadas por los humanos.

Vaya que tenía razón. Los vampiros son como los grandes empresarios: astutos, inteligente, guapos y cuidadosos en todo lo que hacían.

Sabía demasiado bien aquello que no me di cuenta que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

No lo hice cuando rompí el cuello a un pajarito.

O cuando amarré una bolsa con un conejito y lo arrojé al río.

Tampoco cuando le puse una almohada a un bebé hasta que dejó de moverse. Fue divertido hasta que supe que estaba muerto.

Pero le resté importancia.

«Empiezas a morir cuando naces» me dijo mi amigo el vampiro «Es normal» fue suficiente para no sentir culpa.

Ahora me come lentamente.

Más lo que me condena es algo peor.

La visita de mi amigo fue más temprano, esa noche me llevó una bonita daga de plata. Me advirtió que usara guantes porqué tenía una sustancia peligrosa. Apenas tenía nueve años.

—Buena suerte, mi señora— se inclinó hasta que sus helados labios tocaron los míos. Me dio una palmadita en la espalda y me indicó que saliera.

No sabía que hacer, estaba confundida.

«La valentía corre por sus venas» susurró a mi oreja.

Salí de mi habitación. No era mi casa, el piso era de piedra, habían cuadros muy feos y armaduras en las esquinas. Intenté regresar a mi cama pero no encontré la puerta y eso que no di ningún paso.

«Si desea su vida, acabe con la bestia»

Caminé con la daga aferrada a mi mano enguantada buscando algo que no sabía, que no conocía. Miré mi entorno, la oscuridad cada vez se iba comiendo todo. Comencé a tener terror y corrí, está vez buscando una puerta.

«Cerca mi señora, muy cerca»

Aquello me alentaba. Giré en una esquina, me vi con dos caminos: uno era un pasillo y el otro escaleras abajo. Decidí el pasillo.

Debo admitir que llegué a emocionarme, era como estar en el cuento de la Paloma nocturna que me contaba mi amigo, era una historia en donde una paloma vieja y cansada vencía a los cuervos que la molestaban.

«Vencer antes que te acaben»

Abrí la puerta, las velas ahí apenas me daban la visibilidad para no tropezar.

«Cuándo duerme la aberración es cuando debemos atacar»

Era una alcoba no como la de mis padres, la de ellos era cálida y perfumada. Esta apestaba. Me acerqué con cuidado, habían dos personas durmiendo. Éstas eran muy feas. Su piel era toda arrugada, las venas se le marcaban en los brazos. Uno tenía el pelo largo y el otro corto.

—Cortar la maldad desde la raíz —él sujetó mi mano con la daga y la pasó con fuerza por la garganta del de pelo largo. Abrió los ojos, eran de un amarillo brillante. Miró a mi amigo lleno de miedo y luego a mí, sorprendido.— mi antigua señora

La sangre salía rápido, manchando las sábanas y la piel de lo que deducí era una mujer. Manoteó y pataleó en vano, mi amigo apuñaló su pecho quitándole la vida de inmediato.

Debí saber que era malo, pero insisto, era divertido ver como la vida se apagaba, el horror de sus ojos ante la angustia de saberse acabado.

 _Tilin-tilin_

 _Tilin-tilon_

 _Tilin-tilun_

 _Tulun-tulun_

Su voz musical me transportó al mundo de los sueños.

Hoy en día, entre las paredes acolchadas del hospital infantil de ciudad Satán rememoro a cada minuto mi crimen. Asesiné a mi padre en una ilusión, permití que el vampiro hiciera conmigo todo lo que quisiera, no puse ninguna resistencia. Me entregué a sus palabras dulces, a sus cuentos e ideales.

Permití alimentarse del miedo de los demás por medio de mi existencia, de mi sangre limpia para su beneficio.

«Sangre de infante para la fuerza»

«Imagen inocente para manipular»

Pero no es mi culpa, es de papá. Él hizo un trato. Él prometió cualquier cosa a cambio de la vida de mamá y de Krilin hace varios años. Él accedió sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias. Es culpa de él.

Mi amigo estaba aburrido y quería divertirse. Punto.

Por su culpa lo maté. Y a la perra obsesionada con un amor que no era de ella, maldita mujer entrometida.

La obsesión la llevó a la tumba, a mamá a la cárcel y a mi a éste manicomio.

—Mi señora — aparece envuelto en humo — tiene visitas

Se hace a un lado, mostrándome el cuerpo lleno de gusanos de papá, mi papá. Me arrastro hasta que logro apoyarme en él.

Me refugio en su pecho.La tierra, los gusanos, el olor a putrefacción. Todo ello es mi padre y pese a lo imprudente, al dolor y la ira que tengo contra él, lo amo.

Lo amo y solo espero el momento de morir para verlo de nuevo. Me estará esperando en las puertas del averno, arrepentido. Oh si, lleno de arrepentimiento y dolor. Nos veremos tal y como somos: un tonto y una débil.

Quizás mamá también vaya, total su insistencia nos arrastró, ella comenzó todo este lío.

[…]

 _Humanos, débiles y predecibles humanos._ _Saiyayin, brutos y manipulables saiyayin._

.

 **N.A.**

¡Esto me costó! Jamás había escrito algo relacionado con el miedo, terror, horror etc.

Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Espero no haberlo hecho tan nefasto xD.


End file.
